SAIX and SAIX PUPPY: Maintenance Guide and Manual
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Here at Enix/Disney Incorporated, we believe in giving you the finest quality products that money can buy. We greatly appreciate your recent purchase and if you ever have any problems after reading this manual, a support team is available 24/7. Enjoy


Wow, I had a lot to write for Saixy! But he's a complex-level guy, lol! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saix…and quite frankly, nor do I want to!

* * *

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of your very own SAIX unit. Please read this manual carefully for proper instructions on handling your model.

**Accessories**

SAIX units come equipped with:

1. Boring, ordinary, standard, basic black Organization XIII outfit. You know…nothing special.

2. A large device that looks like a metal paddle, a drill, and an over-grown thermometer with a blowfish on the end. These units like to all them 'claymores'.

3. Tranquilizer darts

**Common Personality Settings**

Level-headed/Impassive

Suck-up

Suckle-up

Berserk

SAIX units are, for the most part, calm and quiet units. They do not like raising their voices (they have sensitive ears). The impassiveness refers to their lack of caring for the other members of the Organization. Except for one…

Suck-up mode is activated when a XEMNAS unit is nearby, but there are other units present. SAIX units want nothing more than to be as close in rank with them as possible, and will do anything to get there. Including, but not limited to, sucking-up.

Suckle-up mode is a stronger variant of the suck-up setting. SAIX units become a suckle-up when there are no other units around and SAIX units lose all pride and dignity as they try to get in good with the Superior.

Since SAIX units are very collected models, it is rare for them to go into the Berserk mode. Sadly, usually what sets this particular setting off are small things, such as lack of yogurt in the fridge. As with all of our units that have a potential to damage your house, make certain that you have insurance, just as a precaution.

**Other Compatible/Incompatible Units**

XEMNAS: This unit is the most compatible for a SAIX. The XEMNAS unit has brainwashed the SAIX unit with his talk of Kingdom Hearts and thus treasures having him around. Often times this is only so as he may stroke his ego though.

AXEL: Once upon a time, back in the factory, these units used to be best friends as the LEA and ISA units. But when upgraded to being AXEL and SAIX, the latter underwent a personality change and thus the bond was broken. These two are now enemies.

ROXAS: As a fun past-time, SAIX units love to boss around ROXAS units and send them on missions that are way out of their league. Thankfully, what doesn't kill these units, only makes them stronger.

XION: Once the XION units were added to the Organization XIII line-up, SAIX units shifted their attention to them, and has harassed XION units ever since. While XIGBAR units were more discreet in calling her names ('Poppet'), SAIX units make it no secret that XION units are nothing more than 'puppets.' These units do not far well with SAIX units and it's best to get both the defensive AXEL and ROXAS units for her.

SORA: These units are the main backbone to the Organization and their means of collecting hearts. Only when provoked will they attack a SORA unit, but for the main part, if they should cross paths, the SAIX unit will only encourage them to continue defeating heartless.

**Handling and Care**

SAIX units don't _need _much attention, but they somewhat do crave it. An inflated ego is common with them and so, whenever possible, praise your SAIX unit to help keep them happy.

They are also very graceful and will never eat any meal that requires using their hands (owners have reported them eating such foods as hotdogs by cutting them up into pieces first). And they prefer top-notch quality on all things. This makes it very difficult to provide for them, especially if your wallet is tight. Because these are rather difficult units to cope with, they are also extravagantly priced.

**Frequently Asked Question**

Q: My SAIX unit is overly-persistent in wanting to know my bank account number. Should I be worried? What would he do with such information?

A: Rob you, kill you and then live off your fortunes. Or rather, have someone like, say, the AXEL unit do it for him. This is a very disturbing sign and it's best that you power down your model and return him for a full refund before it's too late.

Q: Both my SAIX unit and XEMNAS unit like to go outside and stare up at the moon. I know this is because of their passion for Kingdom Hearts, but they sit out there _naked_!! They only ever talk though. Why is this?

A: Just as your XEMNAS unit can be persuasive to your SAIX unit, the process can happen the other way as well. SAIX units like to 'moon bathe' and perhaps they coaxed your XEMNAS unit into joining them. Oh, and…your SAIX unit is actually quite likely gearing up to make a move on him.

Q: I have a CLOUD STRIFE unit and a SAIX unit and both of them are very picky! They also refuse to speak to each other, and even being in the same room can sometimes send my SAIX into his berserk mode. What's wrong with the?

A: We apologize. Both of these units are difficult to get along with, and since the CLOUD unit is not part of the Organization, the SAIX unit will not even take time to get to know him, since he actually has nothing to offer. You are now left with the difficult task of getting rid of one unit, or bringing in yet another. As a middle-man, we suggest a RENO unit.

- - -

We thank you for reading this manual. Please flip over to the other side with help for the SAIX-PUPPY unit.

- - -

Inside the box with the SAIX unit will be a CD that allows you to install the PUPPY personality into him. This does not erase the other settings and traits, but simply adds on just this one.

**Accessories**

SAIX-PUPPY comes with:

1. Hair brush.

2. Specialized shampoo

3. Black Italian leather collar with gold engravings on the side; complete with matching leash.

4. Large chewing bone and treats

**Common Personality Settings**

SAIX-PUPPY is a pup in the way that any puppy is a pup. They are playful, mischievous, energetic, and most of all, very loving. They're even baby friendly, thus making a great addition to any household.

**Other Compatible/Incompatible Units**

DEMYX: These are the single-most compatible units for the SAIX-PUPPY. In fact, when not around these units, they have a tendency to revert back to just being the SAIX unit until placed in the vicinity of a DEMYX again.

**Handling and Care**

Single-handedly, a DEMYX unit will do a fine job on caring for the SAIX-PUPPY, but since they are people-friendly, they do not mind if others help with such things as baths.

These units also make great guard dogs and are over-protective of DEMYX units. XIGBAR, LUXORD, and MARLUXIA units though are very ill-advised to come near though, since each possesses a shady nature that the PUPPY can sense.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: Everyone in my household can pet the SAIX-PUPPY except me. Everytime I try, (even if he wants me to pet him), he'll pee on the floor. How can I stop this?

A: If you are the alpha of the house, then your PUPPY is showing his utmost excitement over you petting him. We are a little uncertain on how to stop this though (Unless you're willing to never touch him), so we suggest you seek out a specialist.

Q: My SAIX-PUPPY went berserk and bit someone and now the person is threatening to have him put down! It also took me six of the tranquilizer darts to get him to fall asleep. _Does _he need to be put down?

A: This is a precarious situation, but we believe there is one person who can help you. Caesar Milan, who is trained in rehabilitating dogs, has recently begun work on training SAIX-PUPPY units as well and has so far been successful in many cases. Give him a call; we're certain he can help you too.

Q: If I don't want my unit to have the puppy personality, can I uninstall it?

A: Yep. Simply inject the program cancellation disk and it will wipe this setting from your unit. It will ONLY remove this setting from him; all other traits will remain, including the probable need to nakedly moon bathe.

- - -

We sincerely hope this guide has proven helpful to you. Many well wishes and thank you for buying from Enix/Disney Inc.!

* * *

Oh yeah, Saix is special enough to get two versions! ^_^ Next up, Axel the undoubtedly Awesome!


End file.
